The Dream of Aeons, the Battle of Magic
by lyresdream
Summary: As the veil between two worlds is threatened, the Fayth must make a choice. Denied reality in Spira, Tidus has a chance to save another world, a world with a certain magic school. HP/FFX crossover. Eventual T/Y
1. End of Sin

Hello everyone. I'm lyres dream. First off, I would like to apologize if there are any errors in spelling, or the retelling is incorrect. If you do notice anything off, please feel free to tell me. No flaming. There is a difference between constructive criticism and just flaming just to be a idiot.

Now I read a lot of Final Fantasy X fics, and I noticed a lot of Tidus bashing, which really ticks me off. So I decided to create my own story where Tidus is not portrayed as a wussy. Now I realize that he does act as a bit of a crybaby sometimes, but think about it. The guy was suddenly sucked out of his world only to learn that everyone he knows is dead (he didn't know Auron survived until later), he's in a world that is drastically different from his own, he doesn't know the religions, the people or even the land. To top it off, a giant monster that can't be killed keeps chasing after him and he learns that the monster is his dad, who, from what we saw, only criticized and belittled him. To top _that _off, he is torn between doing the right thing and letting himself fade, or let Yuna die and Sin go on. Not to mention, what he was going through when he found out he wasn't even real. I don't know about you, but if woke up to find I was in a different world, had no idea what was going on, I would be in a panicky mood myself.

Another reason why I like Tidus so much, is the potential. He is the only dream living in reality that touched Sin besides Jecht. He is linked to the fayth a.k.a., the aeons, he traveled through time, or as another way to look at it, through phases of reality. If he could do that once, why can't he do that again? The fayth can do so, and he is part of the them. Anyway, I'll stop rambling on. Be sure to tell me what you think. I'm also open to suggestions. And yes, this is a T/Y, and a Harry Potter crossover. Pairings are open except T/Y.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, but if I did, I would celebrate the rest of my life. ;)

The airship slowly descended as the ground erupted in light from the rising sun. With a shudder, the machina landed, and the belly opened to several world weary travelers. Their hair was mussed, and their clothing wrinkled. A few spots of blood was splattered on them from fresh wounds. Yet despite this, their expression were conflicted with boundless joy and nearly unbearable sorrow. Exhausted that extended beyond physical, they stepped out, barely taking in the long stretch of white sandy beach, the leafy jungle that lead to a small village, and a sturdy dock for ships that had been recently repaired.

The woman in the middle looked down at her clasped hands, swallowing down emotions that rose suddenly and threatened to destroy her fragile composure. Her short tawny hair curtained her eyes, hiding her unshed tears.

This was where he first appeared on this island, and into her life. The rest of the ground pretended not to notice out of respect. They had left as a whole, but now two were missing. Part of the family was broken, and they all felt the void. "Cid thought it would be better to land here. Away from the crowd." another woman said softly. Her black dress matched her equally long black hair. Buckles of leather belts crisscrossed the front skirt, protecting her legs from fiends attacks. Fur of unknown origin trimmed the edges of her shoulder less dress and the edges of the long trailing sleeve. Lulu's red eyes flickered over the sea.

"How thoughtful of him." she added. "Hey, dads not too dense." said Rikku, a young girl in her early teens. Her short, spiky blonde hair was piled into a ponytail at the top of her head. Her tan shorts and sleeveless orange blouse only emphasized her happy-go-lucky personality. She was an Al Bhed, the proof in her grass-green eyes that had no pupils; instead a single long swirl. But her seemingly boundless energy was depleted. She looked exhausted.

They fell into silence, waiting for someone to speak. After a long moment, Wakka turned to the group. His burnt orange hair, normally slicked to vertical spikes, was now limp and dull. He wore his blitz ball outfit, as usual. Yellow overalls with no shirt. His stout body was muscular, and his blue headband had a large rip. "Why don't we start walking. I want to see how everyone's doing." At Lulu's grim face he added hastily. "We can take our time." Lulu's eyes narrowed. "Or not."

The Ronso, Kimarhi stood in silence. Dark blue fur covered his entire body, the only clothing he needed and wore was a loincloth. His jewelry was a necklace of teeth. Silvery white hair tied back with a ponytail showed off his lean, angular face. Yellow eyes gazed stoically, yet warmly at Yuna. He was her guardian, and he would protect her till death. But in spite of his fierce loyalty and willingness to lay his life down for her, there was one thing he could not protect her from; heartache. All he could do now is be there. Anything but pain from the heart, he would protect her from. He would protect all of them. They were his family, his tribe. They did not care if his horn was broken. All of them accepted him, especially the missing ones.

Then Kimarhi spoke. "Yuna should not cry." The group looked at him slight astonishment. Yuna gave him a watery smile, then looked back at her hands. Her hands. She remembered _he _showed her how to make a noise when you pinched your fingers together, tucked them under the tongue and blew to make a sound. _"Whistle, and I'll come running." _He said.

"Fayth like Yuna. If Yuna ask, Yuna may get Tidus back." Stunned, Yuna bit her lip. Then slowly, for the first time since a lifetime ago, Yuna smiled. An actual smile. "Your right." she said quietly. Their eyes lit up in hope. Sir Auron would not come back, as he was one of the unsent, but the dream, the dream could become a reality again.

"Okay." Wakka grinned. "Let's go to the temple." Her energy rekindled, Rikku bobbed her head in excitement. "Yeah, the sooner the better!" Filled with real hope, everyone started with determination to Besaid village and to Valefor's temple.


	2. The Aeon

Hi everybody and welcome back. I wasn't going to update so soon, but when I saw your

reviews, I just had to. J Now, after today, the next few months of updating will be a little

sketchy, because I'm going to NY for a new job. But I promise I will not stop writing,

and I will update whenever I get the chance. Probably on weekends. Oh, and another

thing, I haven't played FFX for a while, and I can't recall the faith's form in perfect

detail, only the gender and a few minor features. However, I do seem to recall that

Valefor was a little girl. Anyway, if my details in this are lacking, I apologize. If you

know a website or care to give me any details, I will be more then happy to add them to

the story.

Okay, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, I don't own it.

________________________________________________________________________

They were gathered there for a purpose. Creases of strain that had been etched in there human substantial form for the past thousand years had been relieved. They all glowed with a internal light, and their small contented smiles was proof. They positively glowed in their happiness, finally awaken from a thousand ear's worth of dreaming. But a question had formed in their minds. Shortly after being released, Bahumut had issued a

meeting.

Immediately.

"Why are we here?" Shiva asked when all the aeons had appeared. All the aeons stood in a circle on a floating rock that was suspended in the Farplane. No other spirit could come here but them. Several sets of eyes turned to the hooded boy. Though his eyes were hidden, his mouth was set in a grim line. Bahumut was no the official leader, but they all respected him for his wisdom and power.

"We have a problem." he said shortly.

Yojimbo sighed in disgust. "What do you mean a problem?"

"Yeah, we just woke up!" piped Valefor. "How can we have a problem already?"

Bahumut rose a hand to silence her. "Its not here. Nor in Spira. it's the Otherworld."

Everyone except Bahumut simultaneously drew in a breath. Ixion stirred in dismay, and the Sisters cast worried looks to each other.

"What do you mean in the Otherworld?!" Ifrit demanded. "We are sealed away from each other. Nothing comes in or out!" He snapped, the final word like a whip. A chorus of agreement went up.

Bahumut spoke, and everyone snapped their mouth shut to listen. "The problem lies _within _the Otherworld. Dark magic is threatening their world. Before you say anything Yojimbo, there world affects ours, and we would be foolish to ignore this." he addressed to the mercenary, who scowled in response.

"What is happening there that we need to be concerned?" Anima asked strongly.

Bahumut hold back a sigh. This part of the conversation he dreaded breaking to the others. They had finally woken from their sleep. Now was not the time they should have had to worry. The shackles of responsibility that he thought he had finally cast off

weighed down on his shoulders. One responsibility replaced by another.

"As you know, magic is in both our worlds. What we call summoners and mages, they call wizards, and it is a wizard that is the crux of the problem." He paused, waiting for the aeons to soak this in before continuing. "A dark wizard is tipping the balance in his favor. He stands a good chance of succeeding. If he does, the Otherworld will be thrown into a darkenss equal to Sin." Several of the fayth gasped.

"If he succeeds, he will not only conquer the Otherworld, his ambition will drive him into discovering this world." Bahumut hardened his voice, " The seals won't be enough to keep him out, and he _will _discover us." The aeons stood transfixed. He lowered his voice, but not the intensity. "If he comes to Spira, nothing will stop him, not even Lady Yuna and her guardians. If he comes to Spira, he will send us back to the dreaming."

Valefor cried out, clapping her hands over her mouth in horror. She was over a thousand years old, had seen and matured in ways that no mortal could ever do and had endured as much responsibility as the rest, she was still a child. Shiva embraced her in a hug. Despite being the entity of ice, her maternal instincts were anything but cold.

Ixion stared at the unstated leader, his expression tense. "What can we do? You know better then ay of us that we can not directly touch the Otherworld." Bahumut nodded grimly as Valefor wrestled her emotions under control.

"I know." he said simply.

The fayth stared at him. The child looking aeon was as calm as ever. His head bowed as through debating thoughts he rather not have to.

"I do have a an idea." he said slowly. "We cannot touch the Otherworld, we are too rooted in Spira's lifeblood. But there is someone we know who can." The aeons exchanged glances.

"You can't mean…?"Shiva started.

"One who has lived though the dream, been touched by Sin and reality. One who has proved the test of time travel will suffer no side affects to traveling dimensions. Always connected to us, no matter where he goes." Closing his eyes, he sighed out, "Our little dream."

A brief silence ensured before Valefor gave her voice. "But he's done so much for us. He deserves his rest."

"Then what? Let him take a vacation while some dark mage takes over Spira?" Yojimbo spat out. "Do you _want _to go back to the dreaming girl?" Valefor pursued her lips but didn't say anything.

"Stop it." Bahumut snapped. Deliberately softening his tone, he continued, "You are both right. He does deserve more then this, but we have no choice."

"Are you sure?" one of the Magus sisters asked.

"He is a dream solidified. He can touch reality, his spell casting is as strong as a

summoner. His speed unrivaled, his strength becoming close to unequal. How many hits

could you take when we fought him?" Yojimbo scowl deepened; all the others nodded

slowly. "He is a seasoned warrior." He cocked his head to a side. "Like father like son."

He mused before shaking his head slightly. "But just as important, he has a way with

people. Attention does not throw him off guard. He is the only one out of all our dreams

who can touch reality now. Our little dream." Bahumut ended sadly.

"Can he get past the seals?" Ifrit asked skeptically. They knew what that implied. A small smile twisted Bahumut's lips. "Dreams are the most powerful force in the world. Dreams are unstoppable."

Anima put her hands on her hips. She felt protective of the boy; he almost reminded her of her son, Seymour, before he turned bitter and used her for his own purposes. "Won't our connection be served?" she asked.

Bahumut shook his head. "He is a part of us as we are a part of him."

"We have dreamed for an eon. I do not want to dream again, and I'm sure all of you feel the same way." Ixion began. He waited until everyone nodded their head. "Can we help him?" Ixion questioned.

Bahumut's small smile grew, as he nodded his head once. "Once he is there, he can contact us any time."

Every one of the aeons had dreamed together, and their dreaming intertwined until every dream had a part of all the aeons. All of the dreams were psychically connected to the fayth. The dreams that had touched Spira even more so. As part of the fayth, the dream were more connected to the aeons then the summoners.

"Who is willing to help the dream?" asked Bahumut, eying each of the fayth in turn from under his hood.

"I am." Yojimbo said.

"Me too." Valefor said.

"Count me in." said Ifrit shortly.

"Same here." said Ixion.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving him alone." Shiva declared.

"Of course." the Magus sisters said in union.

"No matter what." Anima nodded.

"It appears we have reached our decision." Yojimbo said grimly. All nodded sadly. They would have to dream again "It will not take much dreaming." said Shiva, trying to be optimistic. "But I think he will be upset."

Bahumut shook his head. "Our little dream has grown-up. He doesn't cry…as much."

Deep in thought, Bahumut turned to the group. "I will wake him and send him through."

With a nod of gratitude, love and respect, he departed.


	3. Crossing over

Hello again. First off, I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

Now to answer any of your unasked questions, this story is directly after Yuna and her guardians have defeated Sin. I just wanted to make that clear. Another thing, I would like to apologize if the update was a little long. I now work 12 hours a day, six days a week here in NY, but never fear, I write a little everyday. In fact, I had this story written out about a week ago, I just never had time to type it out. I have already started the fourth chapter, and hopefully, I'll have it written, typed and posted in no time. I am very, very confident that I can have this fic updated sometime in January.

If you notice any mistakes in spelling, retelling of the story, or anything else, please be as so kind to let me know and I will fix it ASAP.

And of course, how can I go on without thanking my wonderful reviewers?

Ayla Rene Sypersma

Arashi

Kittyliz  
Aku Wah

.thepiratejilt.

Stylw

EternalSong13

Animebishieluver

Thank you for your reviews. And now…on with the story!

Disclaimer: I know I don't own it, but that doesn't mean I can't write about it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A jagged "J" was etched in orange on the back of the strap of his overalls, a larger one on the back of his short. A silver necklace bearing the same symbol interlocked around his neck. The letter used to hold a curious war of emotions. Longing for the father that was never there, bitter hostility, love, and a sense of self-loathing for being soft enough to care. He hated the symbol, but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it, because that would have meant destroying a part of himself. Now all the ambivalent feelings he had was wiped clean, leaving a sense of contentment, knowing his father did the best he could, and thought of him, even when his love wasn't enough to get back to him.

Tidus sat by the pool, one leg outstretched and the other propped up with his arm loosely hugging his knee. Wavy, golden blonde hair haloed his delicate features, and only emphasized his sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind him spoke.

Tidus continued to watch the water. The fayth had never shown up without a reason, and they would impart with him their message, sitting or standing. The soft rustling of cloth reached his ears as the spirit of Bahumut walked closer. "No matter what happens, the beauty of this place always makes me feel better." The aeon continued.

A moment of silence passed as they watched the floating water fall into the lake. The sound was soothing. Tidus felt the need to say something. He settled for the obvious. "You're done dreaming." To his mild surprise, the aeon hesitated before answering. "The dream of Zandarkand is at end."

Tidus would of rolled his eyes if he wasn't feeling so empty. "Yep. Me, Zandarkand, my old man, everything. Done." He clipped out. He should of felt angry. They took his dad, took his world, and his future. They may not have had a direct hand, but they could have stopped it, couldn't they? Maybe he would be angry later, but right now, he was too torn up to do anything but heal.

He laid down, folding his hands behind his head as a cushion. "Guess I'll spend the rest of my afterlife watching the pyreflies." he said languidly. Bahumut watched him, felt responsibility press down on him. He could almost see the cuff of responsibility shackle to the boy's leg. This wasn't right. This was totally, unwholly, inexcusably unfair. But they had no choice.

"We are done dreaming of Zandarkand. But we're not done dreaming." Tidus jerked in a sitting position to stare at him. "What? What are you talking about?" The wonderful, empty feeling that he had been feeling ever since he faded was wearing off, and an impossible, lightheaded hope filled him.

Maybe… Dare he hope?

His emotions must have shown because a corner of Bahumut's mouth lifted in a parody of a smile. Hope churned in his stomach like bad porridge, and Tidus actually felt sick.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Tidus asked quietly. "We wouldn't be asking anything from you unless it was drastic. Circumstances are ready to move beyond that."

'Oh boy…' Tidus thought. "Okay, okay, okay!" The blitzball player rushed, waving his arms to ward off whatever the fayth was going to say. He stood up. "Just… tell me why you're going to dream and uh…tell me what this has to do with me because I know you wouldn't be here unless it did and um…tell me…am I going back to Zandarkand? Spira? Will I be with Yuna?" he gushed out.

Bahumut let Tidus ramble before cutting him off with a simple "No.". It dropped like lead. Feeling like he had been hit, Tidus felt his head swim. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He didn't know what could come out if it did. Silence descended until Tidus finally brought his emotions under control.

"W-what?" he croaked. "What going on? You don't need to dream again! But you still are. So if your going to send me anywhere, send me back to Spira!" The faith gave an exaggerated shrug with his arms. "It's not that simple," the faith said softly.

At a glance at Tidus's darkening face, Bahumut hold up a hand. "Please let me explain." Tidus clamped his mouth shut and gave a jerky nod. "Spira and Zandarkand are not the only worlds here. But they have one thing in common. The Farplane." Tidus gave him a questioning look. "The Farplane connects to one other world. We faith call it 'Otherworld'." Bahumut paused for a second to organize his thoughts.

"Not big on imagination, are you?" Tidus put in quietly. The aeon actually. "We simply called it as we saw it. As I was saying, the Farplane connects to this Otherworld. However, unlike Zandarkand, or even Spira, this world is sealed away from ours. The reason being was Sin. As much as Spira would have rejoiced in sending Sin into a place where she would never have to deal with him again, the consequence would have been…dire."

Confusion, curiosity, and dead hope closed his throat. A pyrefly flew between them, its multicolored light a beautiful sight even to the dead. "What could have been more 'dire' then knowing your would be condemning thousands, even millions of people to their death in Spira?" Tidus asked sharply.

"Sin. If Sin had crossed the worlds, he would have certainly killed off nearly every life form on the planet." Feeling a bit stupid, Tidus uttered a weak, "Oh."

"Sin can only be destroyed with a summon or with magic so powerful, it would use up over half the planets magic, throwing everyone into despair, confusion and chaos, if it even worked. I'm not sure how Yu Yevon would have reacted to such an attack." Bahumut ended thoughtfully. Tidus frowned thoughtfully for a different reason with his head bowed. No longer feeling sharply about this subject, his next question was of only from curiosity.

"So…why didn't you just kill Sin from their world?" But Bahumut was already shaking his head. "We can't. We are too ingrained in Spira's magic. Our temples, our stones, they are our anchor to Spira's world. There, we have nothing to hold onto."

"I see. I think," said Tidus. Suddenly, a new idea made itself known. "So…what does this," he started, a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "have to do with me?" Even though the fayth's dark purple hood hid his eyes, the intense stare was felt.

The horrible sneaking suspension that nagged him since the beginning of the conversation was making him nervous. "The Otherworld is in danger from a dark mage. This mage has the capability to destroy the Otherworld, and the seals along with it. If he does this, he will send us back to the dreaming, and destroy Spira." For the second time that day since he faded, Tidus felt his world tip. Bahumut looked exhausted. "That's it. As simple as that."

Unlocking his jaw, Tidus told him, "You're avoiding my question." Deciding to get this over with, Bahumut finally stated the reason why he had come. "We need someone who we can trust to go the Otherworld to stop this mage. We need you to go."

Tidus crossed his arms and schrunize him. After a long moment he asked, "Why me? Of all the dreams, of all the people that you have ever dreamed, why me?" For the first time since they started this conversation, Bahumut smiled.

"The other dreams have not touched reality as you have. Jecht is 'dead'. You have simply faded. You have experience on the battle field and already have a vast knowledge of spells. Surely the person who has helped defeat Sin will have no trouble with a few fights." Bahumut decided to drive home the main point. "More importantly, you are connected to us. We will always be in contact with you, and you, us."

For a minute, Tidus stared at the fayth. His creator practically. Already he had been plucked out of his own world to another, like a doll from one dollhouse to another, came to terms he wasn't even real, gave up the women of his dreams and his new home, and now this? He gave a low, disbelieving chuckle.

People were going to die, Spira could be destroyed, one world that he didn't even know existed could be liberated and to stop it, he would have to help. Go to another world to help. Again. All because he was a dream. Could he do that again? After all he lost the first time? An image of Yuna, her face shining with n admiring light and radiantly smiling for _him _burned in his mind. Could he do that again?

Tidus knew. Yes. Damn it all, yes. If only because he was the only one who could. Because if he didn't, people would suffer. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives… all who felt a special way for someone, and would have to go thought the pain he was feeling _right now_ because he would be too selfish. He couldn't let that happen to anyone else. Not if he could help it, because then what kind of person would he be? A different one then Yuna had fallen in love with. And because, well, he couldn't continue on existing knowing he could have done something.

Besides the point, if something broke into Spira, even with the aeons standing guard, what would happen to her? What would happen to the misfit characters that he now thought of as family?

"Oh man." Tidus moaned. "So what do you want me to do? Become a guardian again for another group? Kill the dark mage?"

The aeon's voice was firm, but gentle. "Stop him. Do what it takes. I'm afraid the mage has forgotten to be human." Tidus bowed his head in surrender. "Okay, okay. You mentioned seals, right? Just tell me how to get past them, and tell me what I need to know about this Otherworld." "We don't know the world very well, only the magic. We will be sending you to a spot where there is a high portion of highly concentrated magic. Due to the variety of spells and repetitive use, we believe a school of some kind. As for the seals…" The child aeon walked close to the water, half turned to look at Tidus and pointed deep within the water. "Simply dive in. We'll take care of the rest." 'If he can phase though the dream to Spira, then this should hold nothing new to him.' Bahumut thought grimly.

Steeling himself, Tidus slowly walked to the water's edge. What had been a recluse from the rest of the Sent now made him as calm and serene as standing by a pool of acid. Perhaps due to his sheer nervousness, or his brain working at double speed, Tidus remembered something and stopped short, just feet away from the water. "Wait! What about my weapons and my armor, and all my stuff? I can't leave without them." He said hurriedly.

The aeon tilted his head. "All of your items are in your pouch, just like always. They never really left you." Tidus threw him a skeptic glance and reached in his pouch attached to the longer short. All items put in were magically shrunk and came out when called to mind. A list of everything he carried unfolded in his mind like a map every time he reached into it, leaving nothing amiss. The best part was that the pouch could hold virtually anything and there was no set limit what it could hold. He ran down the list of what he had until he came to the Brotherhood. One of his most favorite swords from Wakka.

He grasped the handle and pulled it out. The handle gleamed like oil, but the most impressive aspect of the sword was the metal. If it was metal. Blue water solidified ran in currents in the sword gave it an ethereal air. Bubbles rose from the tip and popped within leaving a few inches. The sword was broad, but not overly so. It had a nice, hefty weight to it; enough to critically injure enemies, yet light enough to move nimbly out of attack range. The tip hooked in a cruel point. The edge never needed sharpening. The sword was water-based, a nightmare to all electric fiends.

This sword, which cut down some of Spira's toughest fiends, which served him loyally in the desert, which could cleave a basilisk in two, balanced in his hand as naturally as if it were an extension of himself. 'Never thought I'd use this again.' Despite the circumstances, he was grinning like a cat inside.

He gave it an experimental swing, just to feel the weight in his hand again. "Ready?" The faith asked. Tidus stowed the Brotherhood away. He wasn't sure what would happen to it if it was out. No point in taking chances.

Butterflies flapped in his stomach, exactly like before playing a crowd. Tidus said levelly, "Yeah," and walked in the water. The water was warm, and soft, and unbelievably clear. It looked pretty deep. Taking a deep breath, more out of nervousness then need, he plunged in and dived. Water slipped around him, welcoming him. From what he could see, the water bed was covered in smooth white sand, ridges forming into patterns from the waterfall. Wading through, Tidus mentally braced himself for whatever was going to happen.

Where the waterfall began was so deep, that you couldn't see the bottom from the surface, but he was fast approaching the sandy floor. The water continued to keep warm. 'I should of asked about this.' Tidus thought, not quite sure what to expect. He could clearly see the bottom, hovering over the sand like he was. The floor here was grainer, more rocky. Small seaweed looking plants were here to.

'Maybe something went wrong.' Tidus looked around. More water plants. A sudden wave of exhaustion swept thorough him, nearly knocking him out in its viciousness. Tidus flinched, reeling backward in surprise and feeling the water cushioning his movement. 'The faith…something went wrong.' He thought weakly.

Being so close to the sandy bottom, he pushed off, his legs feeling like weights. 'Have to…get to…shore.' Tidus thought determinedly, bordering on desperate. He swam up, but something was off. His arms felt like lead. He could barely move his legs. Using reserves of stamina that only came from hard years of Blitzball, he drew closer to the surface. Soft white light shone above like a halo. Eyelids dropping, his paddling became desperate clawing to reach the top. The surface was still. Wait, wasn't that odd because wasn't there a waterfall?

A hand broke free, spraying water droplets everywhere, then his head. Water dripped in his eyes, monumentally obscuring his vision. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and tried to process what he saw next. This wasn't the Farplane, because the sun always shone there. It was obviously night, as moonlight streamed down from a starry night to illuminate a giant building made of stone. HE didn't get much farther then that when another wave of exhaustion swept over his vision and Tidus promptly passed out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the way, reviews are like chocolate for me. The more I get, the more motivated I am! So review!


	4. Denial to the Summoner

Hello everybody. First off, I am _so_ sorry that I couldn't post this chapter on Fri. as planned. I caught the bug, and I had to recover.

But I am happy to report that I've already started on chapter 5. I think I can post it up a little before the end of January, but I'm a little worried about keeping the characters in-character that it may take a little longer then that.

As Valefore is a child in the game, I'm keeping her more childlike compared to the other fayth. It has been a long time since I saw the inside of the aeon's temple, so details on it may be a little short. If you notice any out of character quirks, I can adjust their personalities in future chapters. After all, part of being a writer is learning to adjust different people to different environments, and not going over-board with reactions. I'm trying to keep everyone in character as possible.

As for the grammar, I hope it is not too unreadable. English isn't exactly my fortay, even though I'm Caucasian. I swear those adverbs and adjectives exist just to torment me.

And so I shall end my tirade to say….enjoy the chap!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, I'll always regret that I couldn't say otherwise. I don't own FFX or HP.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally…

Silence.

Yuna breathed a sigh in relief. Ever since she appeared in Besaid, the whole village had done nothing but celebrate. The villagers had thrown a party that was lasting for hours, and was still as strong as when it first started.

Someone had broken open a casket of wine, and peals of drunken laughter mingled with the festive music. She was happy to see everyone so glad, but their alcohol induced noise was becoming too much for her. She had never been one for drinking, or being anywhere near drinkers. But the drinking wasn't the only thing that was scratching her nerves. When she had arrived, the village had toasted her and surrounded her.

The very same people she had grown up with were now too awed by her presence then to stare in adoration.

It was more then she could take. She gave them the slip and ran into the temple, past the chamber doors, through the trails and finally, into the guardian waiting room.

Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and Kimahri remained outside. The look Lulu gave her told her why they were keeping their distance, but Yuna suspected that free food and drink played an equal part of keeping them away.

The chamber was the same as it had been the first time she entered here. The start of her journey. How fitting that it should conclude the end.

Silks the color of flame and blue decorated the area. Rich tapestries hung on the walls. Beautiful pieces of art made the already great room even more grand. A subtle, rich aroma of sandalwood curled around her like a blanket. At the far end of the room, bone white steps rose to the summoner's room. Where it all started.

Soundlessly, she walked up those steps. Valefore's door remained as decorated as lavishly as ever. The great door barely whispered as it retreated into the top of the door frame. Black boots stepped inside, and the memories washed over her. Yuna closed her eyes and breathed out painfully. These memoires slipped and slid through her mind like water. Difficult to grasp, yet unable to completely wipe away. It took her a minute before she brought her teeter-totter emotions in balance again.

Excited nervousness make her fingers finely tremble as she walked the few steps it took to a stone statue of Valefore sealed in a glass bubble nestled in the floor.

She remembered the first time she entered here. Even though the room had been empty, it felt full: occupied. Full of repressed energy that filled the room, made it seem larger then it really was. The energy that had fairly hummed with life….she stepped forward, ready to embrace it.

There was nothing.

The life that had made this room so powerful had been vacuumed. It felt like any old room. Just as quickly as she felt the emptiness, she knew why. She just didn't want to acknowledge it. Valefores spirit had departed. The tears that had threatened her earlier stung her eyes. Even if she prayed, Valefore wouldn't hear her. The room felt so dead. She blurrily looked around the room. If Valefore wasn't here, there was no reason to believe the other aeon's had stayed.

Angrily, she swiped her eyes with the back of her wrist. There was no way to contact them. There was no way to bring Tidus back.

"Hi Yuna."

Yuna gasped in surprise and whipped around. Surprise then relief swept through her.

Valefore came after all. Still in child-form, the aeon blinked owlishly at her, then gave a cheeky grin. Her substational form looked as transparent as Bahumuts. "Bahumut told me you would come here. Guess he was right." She chirped.

So many words tumbled in her mind, she couldn't form a sentence. She nodded instead. Valefore's face softened in a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Yuna. We can't send him back here." Words finally reached her mouth. "Why?" Yuna burst out. Part of her had expected this, but she told herself they wouldn't do this. She had done so much for them. After everything she had done, everything she had sacrificed, countless dangers she had to face just to free them…

A fresh torrent of words poured into her, but she paused to find the right words. But Valefore was already talking. "Listen, Yuna, we owe you a lot, right?" Barely waiting for her nod, Valefore plunged on. "Well, you see, Tidus is pretty special, okay? And well…we would send him back, but he's on a mission for us." Valefore spread her hands out apologetically.

Huffing in disbelief, Yuna shook her head. On a mission? What would Tidus need to do in the Farplane that the fayth couldn't take care of themselves? Yuna asked Valefore so.

The young aeon scratched her head. "Well…its kind of complicated. You see, _we _can't take care of the problem. He can. And I promised Bahumut that I wouldn't tell you what Tidus is doing. He said you'd worry, but you wouldn't be able to do anything, and you would end up doing something drastic." Valefore thought for a moment. "At least, that's the way he said it."

"Hold on! I defeated Sin. I did what you asked and now your free." Yuna stated a slow anger building inside her. "I think I deserve to know _at least _what he is doing." Valefore gave her a sympathetic look. Yuna had to restrain herself from doing something as drastic as the aeon accused her of doing, like slapping her. "I want to know what's going _on_."

"Yuna…" Valefore started. Her chipper voice was gone, her tone matching her actual age. A glimmer of a thousand year old eyes gazed at her. "Go home. Rest. Understand this. What your asking…we can't do. Not now. _Maybe _someday. It would probably be better if you just forget about him. Find someone else to love." Yuna shook her head furiously. Inside, her heart was breaking. "I can't." she said solidly.

Valefore heaved a sigh. "I have to go now Yuna. If everything works out, I'll call you. Good-bye." Valefore said. Her transparent form faded into nothingness. Yuna stared where she disappeared for several long moments. Then her composure broke, and she collapsed to her knees sobbing.


	5. The Other Side of the Veil

First off, I would like to give a heartfelt apology to all of you who watched faithfully for this chapter. It's not as long as I like, but I will make that up in the next chapter. Updates may be sparse, but not as long as the last one. I still intend to finish this fanfic. So thank you all once again. If there is any misspelling, it's all mine. Please read and review. All reviews are greatly apperciated.

* * *

Madam Promphey was not having a good day. First her sleep was interrupted because a disgruntled fifth year jinxed a sixth year for calling him a 'chick magnet'. Apparently that little incident with the chicken lure spell was still sore. Now the sixth year had feathers sprouting from every orfice in his body, and he just started to molt in the middle of the night. Feathers were flying everywhere, and after trying several spells with little success of removing the confounded things, she finally called an house elf to at least sweep the dratted things away. So when Dumbledore called and told her she would be receiving a visitor, she sarcastically wondered aloud who that might be. Surely not Mr. Potter again? The boy had a nasty knack for getting bruised up in affairs that were none of his business. If he got hurt one more time, she was going to restrain him in the hospital ward for a week. At least he wouldn't have to go far to get medical attention. She huffed to herself and busied the cabinets, making her rounds to check that everything was filled. A few of the beds were messy. A flick with her wand and the covers straightened themselves out, the pillows freshly fluffed and pristine white. The house elf- Wendy was it? had just gotten rid of the last feather and had disappeared with a faint _pop_.

"Need more Skel-Grow." she muttered to herself. She was halfway through her list when she heard the expected steps of the Headmaster. "Morning Promphey." Albus greeted solemnly. The Headmaster walked in, suprisingly graceful for a man his age, wand out and held high in the air. A stretcher followed him floating in midair. From what Promphey could make out, laying on top of the stretcher was a young man, on the verge of being an adult. With a flick of his wand, the stretcher hovered over to a bed. With another flick, the boy rose and was gently deposited on the mattress. Promphey immediately stepped forward to exclaim him and couldn't help but cast Dumbledore a doubtful glance. Unbelievably blond hair tousled around a delicately chiseled face. Eyelashes swept over closed eyes. Promphey hazarded a green or blue. Obviously a foreigner. His features were too fine compared to the more rough-hewn sculptured British. And his clothes...

She appraised his black leather overalls over a near bare chest, barely covered by a yellow shirt that left the chest exposed. One pant leg was cut off above the knee and the other cut several inches below the kneecap. Silver chains were studded here and there, embellishing the more modern outfit for teenagers. The same sharp cut 'J' was etched in orange on the longer of the two pant leg,  
and even was symbolized on a silver pendant looped around his neck. Short black gloves, also leather, clasped his hands, and his feet sported yellow and black shoes. Madam Promphey puled out her wand and waved it over him, checking his vital signs.

"Where did you find him?" she asked Dumbledore, never taking her eyes from his face. "A couple of first year Hupplepuffs were taking an early morning stroll when they chanced on meeting this boy by the lake." stated Dumbledore, alternating between watching Promphey and the blond stranger. Promphey hummed to show she was listening. "It was rather fortunate that I was visting Minerva about midterms today. I doubt I would have been out of my office otherwise." Finally finished, Promphey stuck her wand in her robe. "How is the patient?" Albus asked.

"No sign of fracture, broken bones, or high temperature." Promphey relayed briskly. "His vital signs are healthy and normal. He seems to only be asleep." She studied the sleeping figure. "He's wet. He should be suffering from a low case of hypothermia at the least. Did you cast a warming spell on him?"  
"No. I did not."

Promphey hummed again, eyes narrowed, but she didn't say another word on the subject.

Placing her hand on her hips and raising a eyebrow, she asked, "Well, he is hale and healthy, if tired. Shall I wake him up?" It was quiet for a moment, then Dumbledore gave a slight shake of his head. "No. Let him rest for another hour." Promphey nodded, spun on her heel and left. Dumbledore stood watching the small rise and exhale of the strangers chest, silently debating. If he was honest with himself, and he was, this strangers appearance concerned him, almost more then he was willing to admit. They were in a middle of a war that the heads of the country refused to acknowledge even existed or greatly undermined how serious it was. Voldemort's attacks were becoming more erratic, violent, and underhanded then ever. A stranger appearing in the middle of one of the most magically protected places in the world without as much as setting an alarm with Voldemort at large was more then a little disturbing.

In a war, you did things you never thought you would or could do. You did it simply because you had to. Because more then one innocent person, child, mother, father, would get hurt and you had to live with the guilt. Circumstances pushed you into a corner, demanding you learn or suffer the consequences. This man, he was in his school with his students. Innocent young children who's biggest worry should be passing their N.E.W.T. exam. Instead they were left wondering if someone they loved died over the weekend. Even now, though he wasn't proud of doing this, Dumbledore leaned forward and slid an eye open. Intense bright blue stared unfocused, still gripped by unconsciousness. Albus sharpened his mind and dove into the blue.

Tall dark buildings glowing with thousands of lights engulfed him, the metal twisted and turning into unique and strange shapes that he had never encountered. Thousands of buildings encompassing him under a twilight sky. A road made of steel bridged between a giant stadium and a rounded building. A giant T.V. screen was hosted on one of the buildings, easily as big as house. The screen was completely white except a jagged 'J'. All this flashed in a an instance and then gone. The scene ripped from him and _something_ was staring at him. It must have been a bird, but that would have been stretching the world. It had wings. Great big wings feathered in red. It's legs musclar and ended in cruel talons, the red subtly changing to bright blue. The torso was human with a gold chain dangling from a nipple. A savage looking beak curved and tapered at the end, but the beak looked as safe as children's scissors compared to the hard calculating black eyes. Power rolled form the creature in waves. The amount caught Albus further off-guard, but all the creature did was snap it beak in warning with an audio ('snap') and Dumbledore felt himself being pushed. It wasn't enough to actually make him leave, but Albus withdrew completely. Deliberately moving slowly, Albus carefully stepped back to review the bed's occupant with considerable more worry.

Just who was this man?

* * *

Promphey had entered the room and was checking another patient. Dumbledore had taken the liberty of sitting in the hospital chair to cotemplate the new arrival. Finished with her handiwork, Promphey drifted over to the boy and pulled out several bottles from a shelf. Folding his fingers together, Albus spoke, "A stranger in our midst is unexpected." Promphey didn't say anything. "Perhaps it would be wise to keep such troubling news to ourselves for the time being." he said.

"Of course Headmaster." Promphey replied briskly, not looking up from her sorting. Picking a blue and dark green bottle she placed it on a nightstand. "A Pepper-up and a Serene Potion." she explained at Albus curious glance. "To clear his head and keep him relaxed. Doubtless he will be stressed to find himself in a new environment after nearly drowning. I'll not have any panicking occurring in my wing." Albus gave a knowing smile, eyes a little lighter.

* * *

"...irst have any panicking occurring in my wing." An unreasonable surge of annoyance piqued through his sleepiness. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The world was unfocused, all white. He rolled his head to the side and blinked until his vision cleared. With each blink, double doors blurred and focused. And white. White white white. 'White, whitey, white.' he thought doggedly. Oh for the love of fayth, his head ached. No, not just his head. His whole body ached. It felt like toilet paper was stuffed in his brain. Ugh. Wait. He knew this. The speck-and-span clean, the smell of disinfection, the obsessive-compolsive organization. Just how the hell did he end up in a hospital?

"Ah, your awake." Startled, but moving with care, Tidus turned his head to the direction of the voice. The movement blurred his vision slightly. Blinking, the speaker came into focus. An old man was sitting in a hospital chair that could be found next to all the beds. He was staring calmly at him over half moon spectacles, fingers steepled on his crossed legs. A dark blue robe covered most of his clothing. A long white beard fell to his waist, the color matching his hair on his head. His face was serene, like the surface of a dark lake. Calm on top, but full of twists and mystery underneath the surface. His gray eyes were, like his face, blank, but with a hard edge.

What struck Tidus was the self-assurance that surrounded the man. The same confindence that seasoned warriors achieved. Tidus had seen some of the best fighters in Spira, had fought alongside of some of them. But this man reminded him of one of the best. He reminded him of Auron.

Supressing a grimace, Tidus slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to make of the man's flinty stare. "Good morning." the man said quietly. Tidus stared at him for a minute then looked around him. A row of beds stood against the wall, each with a curtain bunched in one corner for privacy. A small table and chair sat next to each bed. All white of course. Cabniets and a counter were on the other side of the room. Windows were set next to the beds. There was a door to the far right that if his consant reappearance in hospitals due to Blitzball injuries were anything to go by, was where the staff resided. Judging from the view from where he was sitting, he judged he was on the second or third floor. Not to far to jump if he had to. He grabbed forhead with one hand. It felt like his head was being squeezed in. The old man continued to watch him, waiting for him to reply, so he did, in the most stright forward way he could with a head that felt like was stuffed with cotton. "Who are you?"

The man blinked, like he was suprised, but that was it. "I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts." Tidus looked blankly at him. "Hogwarts?" he repeated slowly, wondering if his aching head was affecting his hearing. "School of Witchcraft and Wizardly." Dumbledore added. "School?" Tidus looked down, muttering to himself. School. That reminded him of something. A recollection of Bahumuts last conversation came baack to him.

Right.

Bahumat said he was going to be sent near a school. Something about magical concentration, a magical school and stop the dark mage.

Great. Perfectly self-explanatory.

Ugh, he grimaced, it was so hard to think when your head was stuffed up with cotton.

The Headmaster cut in his train of thought, "Your arrival gave a couple of my students quite a fright." Dumbledore said, leaning back. "A bit unnerving to find a drowned man. Hardly a way to start ones day." Tidus was spared an answer when a no-nonsence voice broke in. "Is he awake Albus? You should have told me." The door leading to what he guessed was the nurses lounge opened to reveal a woman with graying hair wrapped in a severe bun. Everything about her screamed doctor. From her starched dress, to her martonly stubborn face. The same kind that will hog tie you and force down several nasty tasting medicine down your throat if thats what it came down to. She glared as she studied him, as if daring him to be ill. Tidus decided to go out on a limb and decide that she was having a bad day. "Well, it's about time. Just how long have you been out cold by the lake?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she picked up a blue and green bottle from a table and thrust them in his hands. "Drink these."

She stood back and stared at him to make sure he followed instructions. A bit put off from her pushiness, Tidus glanced at Dumbledore questioningly who in turn was staring at the nurse in something akin to amusement. Tidus rose his eyebrow in question. "The green's a Pepper up, that one will clear your head, the blues a Serene Potion, which will keep you centered." she said, nodding to each bottle in turn. Tidus eyed her. She caught his look. 'You actually think I'm going to drink this?' "Neither is dangerous, I give you my word. I am a Medicwitch." she said steely while crossing her arms, looking personally affronted that he would think she was capable of handing out poison. He was about to hand the bottles back, but his head was really killing him. It was hard to think and the Headmaster's calm stare only made his head ache worse. So anything that could remotely help was something he didn't want to refuse. It'll be okay. He assured himself. I still have Antidotes.

Not really seeing much of a choice, Tidus threw the contents of each potion in his mouth and grimaced at the taste.

Ugh. Disgusting.

The nurse took the empty bottles from his hands as he fought the urge to cough or sneeze or both. But the effects were immiedate. "Whoa," he mouthed softly, touching the holllow of his temple. It was as if someone unplugged his head, and all the clogging was going down the drain. The Medicwitch cracked a smile his reaction, picked up the empty bottles and left.

Tidus was almost sorry to see her go. Not that he particarally liked her, but now he was left with this Albus Dumbledore character. Despite the calm that radiated from the Headmaster, his eyes were two serene lakes. Everything peaceful on the surface, but monsters and unknown creatures writhed underneath it's depths. Just the same kind of calm Auron had right before battle. Right before splitting a hard-shell fiend in half with one slice.

Throwing back the sheet, Tidus swung his feet over the edge to face the Dumbledore. Amazing. Most of his aching had disappered. It was still there, but manageable.

"So," Tidus began before being cut off by the Headmaster. "How did you come to this school?" he asked mildly, fingers steepled. Tidus thought for a moment then looked him stright in the eye. "I'm not so sure." And in a sense, that was true. He knew he somehow crossed worlds through the lake, but he didn't know the specifics, as in the how he managed to cross. Only the fayth knew that. But though he could have told this man the how he came to this world, he wasn't about to go off on a tirade about the fayth. Because frankly, he didn't know a damn thing about this man other then he felt like he kept secrets, more then anyone could really want, and Tidus remembered quite clearly how he was treated when he first arrived in Spira, telling anyone who asked about Zandarkand. Astonishment, disbelief, worry and the worst; small smiles to indulge the disillusional boy who came too close to Sin's toxin.

And another point, why did he arrive at a school of all places? Sure Bahumut said that this was a magic hotshot, but surely there were more magical places in the world. Why couldn't he arrived outside the dark mage's house so he could kick the crap out of him and go back to his afterlife in peace? Suppressing a sigh, Tidus slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"Well, thanks for healing me, but I better get going." The sooner he found this mage the sooner hew could talk to the fayth about Spira. The Headmaster stood up just as he turned, taken back. Obviously no one ever walked out on him in the middle of a conversation. "If I may inquire a moment of your time, I would be much obligated." the man stated in that quiet voice of his that brooked no argument. Tidus suppressed another sigh. So it was going to be like that. Another head of authority. Authority was something Tidus had little love for. He didn't much care about it, as any other teenager would. When he lived in Zandarkand, he obeyed rules, albeit reluctantly, but he still kept to curfew and all the pointless stuff adults insist was important to his future, but it grew to a real pain when he reached Spira.

When he reached Spira, he thought the country was run by a bunch of kooks, never noticing how dark and polluted the grip of power ran in the political and spiritual sphere. Being sentenced to die by the leaders of Spira only made it worse. Once he was labled a criminal of Yevon, well, it couldn't be much worse then everyone trying to kill you on sight, could it? Besides the fact those in a leader's postion often were in various degrees of insanity. Of course he could just be prejudice from Kinoc and Seymour. Both eager for power, both willing to do anything to keep it.

Why couldn't the aeons have just dropped him outside the dark mage's house so he could just get this done with? Then he wouldn't wouldn't have to keep on thinking about authority, and secrets and what not. But, he gripped the doorknob hesitating, there could be more to this then he thought. Did the fayth send him to this school on purpose without telling him? Have him fulfill another duty needed doing while holding a vital piece of information that he had no clue to? 'No, they wouldn't,' he argued with himself. 'What more could possibly happen to me?' And really, when he laid out all the things the Bahumut told him, that he was a dream, he wasn't real, and he was going to fade, anything else that could happen didn't seem quite to compare. How much worse could it get then not even being part of reality? But still...

Seeing the stranger hesitate, Albus continued, "I'm sure your curious where you are. I am curious how you came here. We could satisfy both sides."

Tidus slowly turned his head to face him, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He _was_ curious. The name of the school doesn't give an automatic mental map of the area. And what he really needed to _know_ was where he was at and where to find this mage. 'Dark mage' isn't really specific.

Then again, there was something about this man that put him off. Perhaps it was because the same power he excluded was too reminiscent to the Maesters. And that was true, he realized. Powerful religious figures that lead the people of Spira with unfaltering loyalty. Sure he could open the door and leave, but like it or not, this Albus was here, and people like him always knew the real story behind the scene and that's exactly what he needed.

Tidus smiled. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
